


Nothing Sweet Can Ever Stay

by HuhRadio



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuhRadio/pseuds/HuhRadio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never going to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Sweet Can Ever Stay

     All she has to do is follow the sounds of the bass guitar. The low warm strumming is easy to hear but does not make navigating the Cotton Candy Forest in the dead of night any easier. She is not without a source of illumination - a rechargeable flashlight of her own invention - nevertheless the roots in this part of the forest grow together in a tangled mess making the already difficult path even more difficult. Despite her pleas, Marceline always insists on this particular clearing in the thickest part of the woods.

     “Wouldn’t want anyone finding an upstanding ruler like yourself hanging out with a super bad villain like me now would we, Bonnie?” Princess Bubblegum didn’t enjoy it when the vampire queen was right, so she just grumbled in response, and continued making the hour long hike out to their little meeting spot.

     She is almost there now, close enough to make out Marceline’s voice.

 

“Seeing red was the only way I could be,

Red was the only color I could think,

But babe you’ve hypnotized me,

Now all I see is pink.

 

Seeing the world through a rose colored lens,

I can’t believe it, but I can feel it,

Feeling the world through a rose colored lens,

Thousand years old and a lovestruck kid again.”

 

     Even alone in the woods, the princess still tries to choke down an infatuated giggle. Marceline hears her anyway and stops playing. She sets down her bass guitar and floats on over to the edge of the clearing.

     “Like my song, Bonnibel?” She gives Princess Bubblegum a toothy grin. Her fangs look malicious, but then again they always do.

     “A more consistent meter and rhyme scheme, would be preferable. I find Iambic Pentameter is the most natural meter in English.”

     “Glob, Bonnibel, do you ever loosen up?”

     The princess pouts slightly.

     “I may have liked it.”

     The vampire queen laughs and lazily glides around Princess Bubblegum. The princess sits, the grass is a little damp with dew, but she doesn’t mind. Marceline continues floating.

     “Would you like me to sing you another, your highness? Or do you want me to tell you a scary story? You know how good my stories are.”

     “It would be nice to simply talk with you, Marceline. I have not seen you in quite some time.”

     Now the vampire finally settles on the ground right in front of the princess, a smirk on her face.

     “What did you want to talk about, Bonnibel? Science? The trials and tribulations of being a god-empress?”

     “You are not as funny as you think you are, Marceline.”

     “And what do you know about humor, princess? You can’t grow it in a lab.”

     “I am tired of you poking fun of my intellectual pursuits and me. Can’t you be civil for one instant?”

     Marceline sighs.

     “What’s up, PB? You usually are a pretty good sport about my teasing.”

     The princess shifts slightly, but her face betrays no emotion.

     “I don't think we should continue meeting like this.”

     Marceline shrugs.

     “It's okay to be scared, princess.”

     You seem unphased.

     The vampire looks at the princess intently. Her black eyes search Bonnibel's pink face. She then reclines and looks up at the moon.

     “I was expecting this. Later rather than sooner, but I'm not surprised.”

     “Not surprised?”

     “Like I’ve said before, you have to be perfect and whenever something totally nasty enters your life, you flip.”

     “You are not totally nasty, Marceline.”

     “Yeah, yeah.”

     Princess Bubblegum rises with anger written all over her face.

     “I wish you would not be quite so impertinent. I am doing it for the good of my subjects, because I must not only rule them well, but I must also be a good role model for them all. Responsibility, Marceline. Do you understand?”

     In the moonlight, the princess can see Marceline's eyes flash red.

     “Maybe I wouldn’t be so impertinent if you weren’t such a scaredy cat.”

     “I am not a scaredy cat.”

     “Oh yeah?” Marceline floats up and begins to hove uncomfortably close to the princess, “Then prove it.”

     “I shall. What is your challenge Marceline, the Vampire Queen? I am a capable warrior and I am unafraid of danger.”

     Marceline grins, and Princess Bubblegum begins to get the feeling that challenging the Vampire Queen to scare her, was perhaps not the brightest idea.

     “Tier two.”

     “Um, I feel that I must admit I have not discussed the Tier system with anyone since I was a young girl.”

     It is always slightly unnerving when Marceline laughs, some learn to ignore it, the princess certainly had, but now she remembers just exactly how unnerving it can be.

     “A kiss, princess. On the lips. No tongue.”

     The princess lets out a small squeak.

     “Marceline, why must you be so distasteful?”

     “Are you going to prove me right or prove me wrong, Bonnibel?” she leans in slightly closer, “I know you hate being wrong.”

     The princess squeezes her eyes shut and closes the distance. She tries to keep her hands at her sides, but Marceline gently takes one them in hers. Bonnibel pulls away after a few moments.

     “I must be going, Marceline.”

     “Next week then?”

     “I shall consider it.”

     Marceline smiles and glides over to her bass guitar, as Princess Bubblegum makes her way back out of the clearing. She begins to play a different song.

 

“It’s not going to turn out well this way,

Nothing sweet can ever stay...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to C and J.


End file.
